High School Years!
by Kazakun08
Summary: Naruto and Kiba have been friends ever since kinder garden. Now in 10th grade are their feelings for one another still just mere friendship or is there something more building up between them?


Ok my 1st Story be nice plz

Prolog: Naruto and Kiba have been friends ever since kinder garden. Now in 10th grade are their feelings for one another still just mere friendship or is there something more building up between them?

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any other characters….dang…

- Chapter 1-

Darn it!, We are gonna hang out whether you like it or not!!.

Dream/flashback

"1,2 ,3 skip a few 30 ready or not here I come!!" the brunet yelled running after the others while looking for a specific blond. "You cant catch us Kiba-kun!" yelled Ino sticking her tong out. "Haha that's what you think!"

He replied quickly running towards a small blond bush that poke out of a near by tree trunk. "Tag Naruto!!"

Said the brunet with a playfully grin "Aww im always first!" yelled out the blond tackling Kiba to the ground as they both erupt into laughter

End of Dream/flashback

"Beep Beep Beep!!" Let out the alarm clock as it reach 6:30 am. "Uhg..huh what!?" Naruto jump up from his bed still half asleep. Reaching over hitting the snooze button to end beeps of doom that had once again woken him up "Stupid School…" he muttered as he headed over to the bathroom to clean his face and begin brushing his teeth 'Man that dream sure brings back memories' he thought finishing up heading back to his room to get dress for school. "Hmm…actually! Thanks Dream You gave me a great Idea!!" he bursts out in front of his mirror suddenly taking out his cell making a call "Yo" a voice answered "Hey Shika I actually woke up early this morning so come pick me up bud!" the blond let out with a pleading voice trying to sound cute. "You sick today man? I'm shock, sure ill head over" they both let out a laugh as they hang up. Naruto pick up his back pack and quietly walk out the door walking over to the next block where Shikamaru would normally pick him up "Now…to set my plan into motion!" Naruto yawned out making another call "Hey I no wass up!, tell every buddy to meet at the park after school today" he let out a almost yelling into the phone "Okay okay I heard you, but for what?, what's going on Naruto?" she replied with curiosity drowning her every word. "Ill tell ya this afternoon!" he quickly hang up as he neared the corner of the block where Shikamaru was already waiting "You Shika!" he yelled out getting in the car. "Phff , so what's with you?" Shikamaru ask raising an eyebrow as they drove off to the direction to the school. "Hehe nothing nothing" the blond let out as he burst out in a small giggle "Hey think you could make it to the park this afternoon?, told Ino to gather everyone up." Letting out a small sigh Shikimaru nods "Sure why not, I was just gonna lay on the grass on my back yard to watch the clouds, I guess I could do it at he park with you guys" Naruto smiles playfully punching Shika on the shoulder "Yup got that right!!, well that is if any show up that is" the blond said letting out sigh of his own turning to look out of the window. It was not long until they arrived at school, getting out of the car exchanging their farewells, Naruto heads off to the cafeteria for breakfast. After buying his meal he heads to his regular seat in the back next to the windows that face the sports fields.

Naruto hated high school with a passion, not because of the teachers, the never ending homework, and the bullies, though all that did get to his last nerves every once in awhile hey he is only human right?. But the main reason was that he did not get to hang out with his friends like they used to back in middle school. Ever since high school started every one went their sepperate ways. Yea sure they still hang out and talk like there was no tomorrow but it was not the same to hi,. Sakura and Ino had joined cheerleading. Hinata, Shino, and Haku natural science club. Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji track. While Kiba, Sasuke, and Choji had football. Only Naruto and Shikamaru where the only "Club less" of the whole group.

"Hey Shortie!!" a voice yelled out to the blond who was lost in thought. "Your unusually quite this morning must be sick!" the brunet boy said with a grin taking his seat next to Naruto. "Sup! Kiba, hehe sorry was just thinking is all"

"Well don't yourself"

"Shut up" Naruto said in defense as he playfully punches Kiba on the shoulder.

"So what's going on this afternoon?, Ino came up to me just few minutes ago saying you wanted everyone to meet up, what's going on ?" Kiba ask with much curiosity as he began scarifying down his breakfast. "You have to wait and see just like every one else" the blond let out with a smile as he too began to devourer his breakfast as well. "Phff whatever, not sure ill be able to go anyway got practice this afternoon." Naruto quickly swallowed the food he had in his mouth and turn to look Kiba in the eyes "Ah come on Kiba!, Just this once man miss practice, its been four ever since we have actually hang out and you know it!!" He practically yelled out with hint of sadness in his voice. Kiba noticing the change in his friends behavior patted him on the shoulder with a smile "Alright chill ill see what I can do but no promises" He said with trying to comfort Naruto.


End file.
